User blog:BeeSwarmSimAmpharosXie/Suggestions
Chinese Stuff In the Top Shop, there is a tunnel leading to Chinese Bear, but you also need 28 bees and 2 ace badges. You can also pass a gate in there, but only if you have a Chinese Bee. The following are in the Chinese Bee Zone: *Dragon Shop *Gunpowder Amulet Redeem *Rice Dispenser *Proof that Photon Bee hates Photon Treats In the Dragon Shop are *Dragon Amulet Redeem (Best Amulet) (Requires 5,000,000,000 honey and 5 Star Jelly) *Dragon Dipper (Costs 20,000,000,000 honey) **Collects 5 pollen from the nearest 173 patches. **Passive Abitity: Bu-leh! ***Sparklificates the field you are on once the 40th Haste token is collected on a field. Each Sparkle rewards 1 Glitter, 80 - 90 tickets, 8,000,000 - 9,000,000 honey, 8 - 90 Chinese Gumdrops, 1,000 treats, 10 of any special treat *Dragon Port-O-Hive (Costs 100,000,000,000 honey) **Passive Ability: Hold up! ***Activated once you collect your 100th boost token. Instantly converts half of your pollen, then gives you +100% Instant Conversion for the next minute. **Holds at least 1,400,000 pollen ***Maximum: 27,720,000 *Dragon Boots (Costs 250,000,000,000 honey, 1,293 Glue, 1,148 Glitter, 748 Red Extract, 748 Blue Extract) **+16% Chinese Goo **+35% Pollen from Bees **+43 Player Movespeed **+34 Jump Power **+23 Movement Collection **Passive Ability: Chinese Goo Trail ***Leaves Chinese Goo wherever you walk. *Set of 2 Dragon Guards (Info is based on both) (Costs 3,000,000,000 honey, 140 Red Extracts, 4 Star Jellies, 94 Glitter, 94 Enzymes) **+900,000 Container Space **+65% Pollen **+10% Buzz Bomb Pollen **+1 Bee Attack Power **+16% Damage Reduction **+8% Instant Conversion **+40% Critical Power **Passive Ability: Roar ***Every 50th red boost token will make a roar serverwide, and honey and tickets will be raining down from the sky. Each honey token gives 1,500 honey and each ticket token gives 2 tickets. *Dragon Belt (Costs 40,000,000,000 Honey, 86 Glue, 86 Enzymes, 68 Oil) **+550,000 Container Space **+45% Container Space **+950% Conversion Rate **+43% Buzz Bomb Pollen **+120% Honey From Tokens **+17% Critical Chance **+6473% Critical Power *Dragon Mask (Costs 1,500,000,000,000 honey, 1,000 Red Extract, 15,000 Strawberries, 10,000 Royal Jelly, 800 Glue, 8,000 Pineapples, 6,000 Chinese Gumdrops, 8 Star Jelly, 50,000 Sunflower Seeds, 1,500 Enzymes, 17,000 Bluberries, 1,000 Glitter, Max Tabby Love + Science Enhancement (Don't worry, it won't be taken away lol) and 1 Star Treat)(OMG): **+51% Instant Conversion **+160% Pollen **+64% Damage Reduction **+130% Bee Ability Rate **+150% Chinese Goo **+450% Luck **+150% Goo **+85% Instant Chinese Goo Conversion **+677 Conversion Amount **+1294% Conversion Rate **-69% Dragon Respawn Cooldown **-56% Stump Snail Respawn Cooldown **Passive Ability: Roar ***Every 50th red boost token will make a roar serverwide, and honey and tickets will be raining down from the sky. Each honey token gives 1,500 honey and each ticket token gives 2 tickets. **Passive Ability: Power of China ***Every 150th Bee Power Token, you will turn into a Chinese Bear. Your Chinese Bee will have 500x attack to Stump Snail Only, 100x attack to other mobs, and 400x pollen. Chinese Bee Stats Type: Red Regional Energy: 8,989,898,989 Speed: 21 Attack: 7 Collects 150 pollen in 1 second Makes 1000 honey in 1 seconds Abilities: Bee Power: Instantly converts x% of your pollen where x is the number of bees you have. Red Bomb ++ : Collects 8 pollen from 53 surrounding flowers in 1 second. Chinese Oof: Destroys the nearest mobs that isn't an ant, King Beetle, Tunnel Bear, Stump Snail, Stick Bug, Coconut Crab, Wild Windy Bee or Vicious Bee. Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Honey per Pollen, enhanced Bee Power (1.5x% instead of x%) Chinese Goo Purified Goo that is a good goo, not evil. Crafting: How to Craft: 10 Gumdrops, 1 Red Extract Uses in Crafting: Gunpowder Treat: 150 Sunflower Seeds, 150 Chinese Gumdrops Chinese Field This field is a largest field, sized 80*40, a total of 3200 flowers. Leaves Chances: 50% Grain of Rice 10% Strawberry 10% Chinese Gumdrop 5% Red Extract 5% Pineapple 5% Gunpowder Treat 5% Batch of 100 Treats 3% Glitter 3% Enzyme 3% Stinger 0.8% Glue 0.15% Stinger 0.04% Star Jelly 0.01% Diamond Egg Category:Blog posts